When My Soul's No Longer Mine to Keep
by samuraiheart
Summary: Two lovers share a passionate moment. Lots of Tsuzuki x Watari sap. Warning: This is shounen-ai.


********************   
  
When My Soul's No Longer Mine to Keep   
by samuraiheart   
  
********************   
  
This is pure sap – no ifs, ands or buts. This is also   
extremely short. I apologize for that, but I was   
really going more for an image than an actual plot   
line. This is my first Yami no Matsuei fic, but not my   
first fic. Considering that most of the time, my   
introductory fics in a series are extremely angsty and   
sad, perhaps you should be relieved. On the other   
hands, if you like that kind of thing, just wait a   
while, I'm sure it will come eventually – maybe in the   
next fic. I am an "anybody but Muraki X Tsuzuki" fan   
so please don't judge this too harshly if you are not   
a fan of Watari X Tsuzuki. I just find that couple   
particularly interesting. Ummmm… please be warned that   
there is kissing, etc between two guys, but I'm a bit   
too squeamish to write out explicit sex scenes so you   
won't find that here. Please turn back now if you   
object to any of that.   
  
Words in brackets [~~~] are song lyrics   
  
Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is the property of   
Matsushita Yoko and the song is "Sleep" by Melissa   
Etheridge   
  
And now on to the fic…   
  
********************   
  
[After your laughter like thunder   
After your skin like coffee and cream   
After it takes our bodies into the night   
After we've come to the extreme]   
  
  
I whisper your name desperately as you run your   
fingers across my collarbone and start to undo the   
buttons on my silk shirt. "Tsuzuki…" I close my eyes   
and twist my fingers through your hair. This is   
amazing. I never thought this could happen. I never   
imagined anything so wonderful. You look up at me with   
your piercing violet eyes full of hesitation. Do you   
really think you have to ask? I lean forward and press   
my lips against your mouth and run my tongue over your   
warm lips. You moan softly into the kiss and wrap one   
arm around my waist. We have both waited so long for   
this moment and now time seems to move in slow motion   
as your dark eyelashes flutter against your cheek and   
your warm breath brushes across my neck. Your delicate   
fingers work on the buttons of my shirt as I guide us   
onto the bed.   
  
  
[I want to lay down on your shoulder   
Just inside your arm   
I want to listen to your heart beat   
And your breathing on and on   
I want to lay down on your shoulder   
Surrender to your peace   
And go to sleep]   
  
  
We pull back sheets and toss pillows away hurriedly.   
You slip my shirt off and reach up through my blond   
hair to pull the ribbon from my head. The fabric   
rustles quietly as my long golden locks spill across   
my shoulders and the surrounding mattress. You pause   
for a moment to marvel at the site. I see such love   
and gentleness in your eyes in that moment that I want   
to capture this forever in my memory. I want to hold   
you in my arms and whisper how much I love you. I   
never want you to forget how much you mean to me and   
how much I need you. The words get caught in my throat   
as you get over your initial hesitation and bend over   
me to caress my cheek with your fingers and look into   
my sparkling eyes. I blink back at you breathing   
heavily. There is so much to say and so many emotions   
are running through my head. "I love you, Watari." My   
eyes widen at the statement. I never expected you to   
say it first. For a moment, your gaze carries   
something akin to hurt before my lips curve slightly   
in a smile and I reach up to cup your cheek in my   
hand. "I love you too, Tsuzuki. I love you more than   
anything." You blink several times in disbelief and   
then break out into a wide grin that is probably the   
most beautiful expression I have ever seen on your   
face. For once, there is none of the sadness or guilt   
that usually lingers at the edges of your smiles or   
dances at the back of your gaze.   
  
  
[And when we've gone a million miles   
Made true our dreams with sweat and bone   
After we've built it up with our bare hands   
Made strong a place we can call home]   
  
  
You are here with me now and you are safe and you love   
me. I could not ask for anything more. The world could   
end now and everything could fall apart around us and   
I would hardly notice as long as I could hold my love   
in my arms until that last moment. I lose my train of   
thought as you move your mouth against mine once again   
unlocking all of the passion and desire within both of   
our hearts. There is a desperateness to the kisses   
that I return fully. We have both waited for so long   
and now it seems like there is nothing we can do to   
make up for all of the lost time. The room seems to   
fade from existence as we focus on each other and   
pleasure sings in our veins as I throw my head back in   
release and you cry out my name in bliss.   
  
  
[I want to lay down on your shoulder   
Just inside your arm   
I want to listen to your heart beat   
And your breathing on and on   
I want to lay down on your shoulder   
Surrender to your peace   
And go to sleep]   
  
  
We hold each other when it is over and I press gentle   
kisses on your cheek and down your neck as you tangle   
your hands in my hair and whisper words of love and   
understanding. I pull the sheet over us as you lean   
your head against my bare chest and I wrap my arms   
around you protectively. There is a stillness in the   
air that speaks only of resolution. I pull you closer   
to me as your eyelids droop and finally close. After a   
few moments, your breathing becomes slow and measured   
and I know that you have fallen asleep in my arms. It   
is one of the most precious gifts you have ever given   
me – that you trust me enough to let down your guard   
and drift off to sleep beside me brings me more   
happiness than anything else I can imagine right now.   
  
  
[And when the light in my eye is fading   
When running water becomes too deep   
Finally angels turn my fire to dust   
And when my soul's no longer mine to keep]   
  
  
My own eyelids feel heavy now and I close them slowly   
and lean my head against the soft comfort of the   
pillows. Sleep comes quickly and my dreams pale in   
comparison to the reality I will wake up to.   
  
  
[I want to lay down on your shoulder   
Just inside your arm   
I want to listen to your heartbeat   
And your breathing on and on   
I want to lay down on your shoulder   
Surrender to the peace   
And just go to sleep]   
  
~Owari~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
